A Bulbasaur's Story
by EeveeWanderer
Summary: The inner thoughts of a Bulbasaur who loves to battle and his opinion about the Pokémon world.


Pokémon: A Bulbasaur's Story

By EeveeWanderer

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokémon and am not making any money or profit from this fanfic.

START PROGRAM:

My name is Clyde. I'm a Bulbasaur and a fighter!

My trainer, Chad, named me when he first picked me up at Professor Oak's lab half a year ago. I was glad to be picked. Chad's an eager trainer, ready to fight at any gym in Kanto, and I've been right there at the forefront with him. Sure, Chad's captured some other mons, but I'm his top Pokémon. Chad has four badges now, including the Boulder Badge and the Cascade Badge. Of course, you can guess who helped him the most to earn those badges: that's right, me!

Chad's made sure that I'm well-fed and well-trained. I couldn't ask for a better partner; that's what he calls me too. His partner. Makes a Pokémon proud, it does. At first, all I knew was Tackle and Growl, but now I've got Vine Whip and Take Down under my belt. Chad also went out of his way to get me to learn Energy Ball and Swords Dance. I'm grateful because I'm a battling Pokémon through and through.

I've heard some humans complain about forcing Pokémon to fight. Sure, there's some who are forced, but most of us Pokémon are doing it willfully. I've seen plenty of Pokémon in the wild fight one another without any humans involved at all; it's just something Pokémon do. Plus, there's lots of Pokémon who are kept by humans who don't fight at all. Some humans use them for labour and others for just companionship. But many use us to battle, and most of us are thankful for that. I am.

Ah. The thrill of battle. It makes a mon feel alive. The humans who train us get it. The exhilaration; the thrill. It's just a shame some humans, and even some Pokémon don't get it. Most humans think differently than Pokémon; they don't understand it's our way. And they see our trainers as slave drivers, forcing us to wage combat against one another, controlling our every move and restricting our freedom. They just don't understand. In some ways, we choose our trainers just as much as they choose us Pokémon.

In the wild as a Pokémon, you're either on your own or relying on your family. This is fine for some mons, but many of us don't like it. The wild's an unforgiving place. Sometimes food is scarce, especially when the weather's harsh. But, if you have a trainer; a good one, mind you; you've got it made. Food and a warm bed are provided. And if you've got a trainer like mine, plenty of opportunities to fight and learn new moves and techniques. You progress faster than in the wild. It can take a Pokémon years to evolve to the next stage in the wild. Some can't even evolve without the right materials and conditions. Humans take care of that.

Again, though, I've heard humans and Pokémon refer to this as a form of slavery. Pffft. Whatever. I call it a symbiotic relationship. Heck, from a different perspective, you could argue that we Pokémon are using the humans for our own ends. But I think it's a good balance: human and mon both profit from the bond.

Whenever I win a battle, I feel great, and I can tell Chad loved the experience as well. He praises me and I give him affection as well. If I lose, Chad's saddened, but he helps me recover and we work to win the next time. Yes, there's pain. I've had a couple of burns. Sometimes I've woken up in the local Pokémon Center. But it comes with the turf, I say. Chad always heals me or makes sure Nurse Joy patches me up. If I was out in the wild and lost a battle, I'd be some Pigeot's dinner. Or Charizard bait.

Some Pokémon would say as a Bulbasaur I've been conditioned to accept human dominance. They'd say we starters have been groomed to serve our human masters. That's pure Drifloon juice. The humans always ask when they pick us from the broods which Pokémon would like to go. Heck, once I saw Professor Oak's kind face, I was jumping at the chance to pair up with a trainer. Best decision ever.

But the main point is that we Pokémon are battling because we love it. Our humans help by coordinating our attacks and giving us ego boosts. It's great and I wouldn't trade it for a pile of gourmet Pokémon chow. Right now, I'm battling as I'm thinking 'bout all this. We're in one of those small parks they put up beside the Pokémon Centers. Just a dirt field with chalk laid out in the usual pattern, establishing the borders of the battleground. Chad's behind me and facing a younger boy who looks like he's just started battling Pokémon. There are a few other kids watching, but I zone them out; my thoughts are on my trainer, the other Pokémon and its trainer.

My opponent is a Rattata. She seems a good level, but not quite ready to become a Raticate by the smell of her. Still, that Hyper Fang she nearly hit me with could've done some damage. It's been a good battle so far. Chad's got something planned; I can feel it.

"Clyde, use Vine Whip to trip her legs!" Chad gave the order to me.

No problem. I reach out with my fibrous tendrils, snapping at the Rattata's legs and wrapping the ends around its paws. This unbalances the Rattata and it skids across the dirt of the battleground.

"Bulbasaur!" I cry out in triumph.

"No!" The opposing trainer cries out. "Rattata. Try and gnaw yourself free."

Quickly, the Rattata tries to use her teeth to chew through my vines. Good luck. Chad's training has given me vines that would make a Meganium envious. It's over. I await Chad's command.

"OK, Clyde." He starts. "Energy Ball!"

"Bulba!" I confirm the command. I concentrate on the energy coming from my reserves and open my mouth. A sphere of green energy, infused with the power of nature herself, blossoms there. I focus at my target and release the projectile. It flies at the Rattata and detonates, causing the dirt around the Pokémon to fly up.

The dust settles, and the Rattata lies on the ground.

She's out. I win.

One of the kids on the sidelines shouts out: "Rattata is unable to battle. Bulbasaur wins!"

There's a little bit of cheering from the kids, and the opposing trainer recalls the Rattata into its Pokeball. Chad rushes up to hug me.

"Awesome, Clyde!" He cries out. "You're the best."

"Bulba!" Damn right.

Then, I feel something. A power wells inside of me. Chad backs off as my entire body begins to glow. Oh, yeah.

I'm evolving.

I'm gonna let it happen. I so want this. Chad's not reaching for his PokéDex, so it's happening.

The bulb on my back opens up and blossoms. I feel so alive. My body grows and I can feel my power expand. This is what it's all for.

Chad hears a ding from this jacket and pulls out his PokéDex.

"Congratulations!" A voice sounds. "Bulbasaur has evolved into Ivysaur!"

"Alright, Clyde!" Chad cheers for me.

"Ivysaur!" I cry in triumph, my voice deeper and resounding.

My name is Clyde. I'm an Ivysaur and a fighter!

END PROGRAM

This fanfic was powered by a Zilog Z80 clocked at 4 and 8 Mhz.


End file.
